


A cute distraction

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, my random 3 am brand sent this on a cc and now Its here, some random maple leafs players, that puzzling instagram picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	A cute distraction

It was the middle of the afternoon on a rainy Friday day in North Vancouver. Tessa and Morgan had been having a lazy afternoon wrapped on the couch watching movies and talking to each other. There was nowhere either of them would have rather be, the chose to quarantine together was not one that either of them had taken lightly. They knew that there was a very real chance of them coming out of this hating each other, and this, this is so good. Tessa hadn’t ever felt this way about someone, and she didn’t want it to end, so when they chose to go to Vancouver together Tessa knew she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this worked. But things had been so perfect, Tessa hadn’t had to ask for space or for them to be there for her he just knew. It was so refreshing for them both to have had someone with them who knew what they needed and who loved the other fully and unconditionally.

“hey, do you want to do something before it gets dark or are, we just going to spend of the night like this”

“I don’t know I am really comfortable here, but did you have something in mind?”

“Well I do know that you happen to be the queen of puzzles so how about we start one and I order a pizza and then we curl back up later and watch a movie”

“that sounds perfect”

The got up and Tessa went to go find where Morgan kept his stanch of puzzles while Morgan called for a pizza, by the time Morgan was back Tessa had already laid out all the pieces and posted on Instagram. They were working on the puzzle happily while Morgan’s phone kept vibrating on the table.

“don’t you think you should check what that is”

“well we talked to my mom an hour ago so it can’t be anything that important.”

“babe I think it might more be you need to protect your honour.”

Morgan picks up his phone and sees that his maple leaves group chat is blowing up along with some mentions on Instagram from the guys. He opens up his Instagram to see Tessa’s post and Barrie of all people coming after him.

Tessa is just sitting there doing the puzzle laughing at the expressions Morgan was making at his phone.

“what is so funny over there”

“oh, come on Morgan you can’t deny this is funny, it was only a matter of time until the boys started commenting on my photos.”

“I guess but it’s my honour under attack here?”

“you’re a cute distraction what can I say” as she lean across the table to press a quick kiss on his lips before returning back to the puzzle in front of them.

Meanwhile in his group chat the guys where have a whole conversation without Morgan

_Tyson: how long are we giving it until Morgan is coming to defend his honor_

_Mitch: well I think that depends on what kind of distraction he is being to Tessa_

_Justin: guys we all know how busy Morgan has been over the past few days_

_Auston: Busy my ass if it wasn’t for press, he wouldn’t have been doing anything other than Tessa_

_John: why are we picking on Morgan for the having a lot of sex what do you think us with partners have been doing._

_Mitch: well that’s different your married_

_Auston: your also not Morgan._

_Morgan: yea you are all just mean!_

_And Barrie can not seem to handle the fact I called him out the other day._

_Morgan: I have also been told that I am a cute distraction so thank you all very much for the love and support that I have not been receiving in these trying times._

_Auston: the man speaks_

_Tyson: Mo just wait till we are back on the ice_

_Morgan: so you can what… steal the puck from me?_

_Mitch: Damn Mo isn’t playing today_

_Zach: and this will be how one of them gets slammed into the board to hard_

_Morgan: and on that note I am leaving, I have a puzzle to do_

_Tyson: Puzzle my ass_

_Auston: Use protection_

_Morgan: shut up._

The doorbell rang and Morgan got up and walked over to the door to collect their pizza. By the time he got back Tessa had made a lot of head way in their puzzle.

“so how are the boys” asked Tessa as she stole a slice from the box Morgan had placed on the table

“as prying as ever”

“you mean they are still joking about us having large amounts of sex, because Auston and Mitch are horny and alone”

“yea just about”

“well can we really blame them it’s not like we haven’t be having copious amounts of very hot sex.”

“yea but they do not need to know”

“Morgan we are quarantined together what the hell do you think they think we are doing all day, like if the roles where versed and it was mitch or Auston locked away with a girl would you be think anything else.”

“no I guess not.”

“okay that’s enough think about that lets go watched a movie”

And hour later the where on the coach with some weird Netflix original playing in the background. Tessa had fallen asleep half an hour ago with her head or Morgan’s lap. He just sat there looking down at the amazing women that he had somehow managed to convince to go out with him.

Thinking back to last June when he could barely manage to introduce himself because she was just so perfect.

Then there was their first date which went nothing like he had plan, but it ended with them eating pizza on his living room floor and it was the best first date he had ever gone on

He thought about meeting Jordan and Kate and how he could calm down because he didn’t want to mess it up and thank god he hadn’t.

There was the day that Tess had meet his mom and dad. How that night his mom called him to tell him not to let her go.

He thinks of when he told the guys he had a girlfriend and how he waited three months before telling them it was Tessa because he liked having something the guys didn’t know about. It also made it more fun when he had walked out of the changing rooms with some of the guys one night to be joined by Tessa waiting for him. They had gotten a quick out of giving them something to gossip about that night. And boy had they. He was still living down the fact he had been dating the most eligible bachelorette in Canada for months and hadn’t told any of them.

Then there were those days in February when Tessa had supported him through his injury and the night when he had called his mom after Tessa had fallen asleep telling him that he was going to marry her if it was the last thing he did.

And here they are, and he had never been so happy before.

Just then Morgan was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing, he picked it up and saw that it was Tyson calling him he quickly picked up and before letting Tyson say anything, he said

“hey, is it okay if I call you back in a few minutes”

Tyson had barely gotten the word yes out before Morgan was hanging up on him, looking down he was relieved to see that Tessa was still asleep. He carefully scooped her up and walked down the hall to their room. He placed her under the covers and then proceeded to walk back to the living room to see what Tyson wanted.

“what is up Tyson”

“I thought Mitch and Auston where just joking about you having lots of sex, I didn’t think they were serious”

“I am having lots of sex but that’s not why I hung up it was rather because Tessa was sleeping in my lap and I didn’t want to wake her, so I went and toke her to bed instead”

“this quarantine is making you soft Mo, its nice to see you so happy though”

“thanks it is nice to be happy, any way what did you want.”

“oh I just wanted to go over some stuff Kyle sent over”

45 minutes later he was climbing in to bed next to Tessa and he had been in the bed no more than a minute before Tessa was burying her head into his chest. 

He really did mean it when he said he was going to marry her. 


End file.
